One AM
by erickatie
Summary: It's set after Jimmy dies. Chloe is working hard at watch tower trying to bring everyone back together. It's one in the morning when she gets a phone call from Oliver needing her help...
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical night at the watch tower. Chloe sat at one of her many computers scanning every inch for a clue that she might have over looked. She had to find a way to bring the justice league back together. The world needed them and so did she. After Jimmy died, it was like every one abandoned her. Like she didn't matter to any of them anymore.

She took a sip of her coffee, and batted her eyes trying to stay awake. The phone by her hand rung, startling her, she shook the sleep from her head and picked up the silver blackberry. The name on the screen was private, so her curiosity set in.

"Hello," She said softly, as she glanced at the time on the computer screen. It was one in the morning, 'who would be calling this late?' she wandered.

"Chloe,…" A desperate voice called out. "Chloe, I need your help."

"Oliver?" She asked. Her heart racing at the sound of his voice. "Where are you?"

The phone was silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I just need you to talk to me. Please."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

"There's all these voices in my head. I can't think straight, Chloe."

"Oliver, you're scaring me."

He swallowed hard. "I can't get Lex out of my head. I killed a man and I can't take that, Chloe." He became silent once again. "I've tried to drink him away. I tried to live my life like I didn't care, but he's there taunting me."

"I can help you. Just tell me where you are." She stated again. He was terrifying her. "I'll bring you here and we'll have a big pot of coffee. You can get some rest and then everything will fall into place."

"I just needed to hear your voice, Chloe. That angelic voice that sees the good in everybody. That will put herself on the line to help her best friend. That voice that has made my heart race and my skin crawl all at the same time."

"Oliver, your drunk."

"If you can just talk to me, I'll make it through the night." He pleaded.

She bit her bottom lip, she wanted to run to where ever he was and pull him into her arms. She wanted to take away all the pain and sorrow that he had. She wanted her friend back more than anything. "Okay,… what do you wanna talk about?" She leaned back in her chair getting comfortable for a long night.

Oliver grinned as he took a seat on the steps of the watch tower. He wanted to be near her, he just couldn't take looking into her eyes after everything with Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe slept more peaceful that night, after her talk with Oliver. It wasn't the same as seeing his face, or smelling his musky expensive scent, but she would take what she could get. She hurried through the day as her heart longed for one in the morning. Oliver had promised her another call and like a little school girl, she couldn't wait. The calls had gone on for over a week now. But they seemed like just hours ago, he had called for the first time.

She glanced at the time as she poured a cup of coffee. She took a seat on the sofa and kicked off her shoes to get comfortable, as the phone rung a smile crossed her face. Her palms got sweaty, and her heart began to pound.

"Hello," She said.

"There's my antidote."

"Your rehab, don't you mean." She laughed. It had been a long time since she laughed, and it felt amazing.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Why, Mr. Queen, are you trying to make small talk?"

He chuckled. His eyes twinkling as he looked up at the watchtower window. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Can I ask you something?"

Oliver smiled. "Anything, watchtower."

"When are you coming back? When can I see that smile of yours?"

His heart broke. He felt horrible for leaving her in the first place. He took a deep breath. "You like my smile, huh." He said teasing.

"Don't change the subject, Oliver." Silence filled the air. "I miss you."

He sat down on the steps of the tower. His knees had became weak, and his heart sank deep within. "You ask a lot of me."

"Am I that bad? I mean that everyone leaves me."

"Is that what you think?"

A tear bubbled up in her eyes. "You'll never know how hard it is to wake up and everyone you know and love is gone. It makes you wander what you did to make them all disappear."

Oliver batted his eyes to keep his tears from over flowing. He could hear the pain in her voice. "Trust me." He licked his bottom lip. "It was nothing you did."

"Then why want you let me see you?"

"In do time." He said.

"Please."

"So you've started to gravel?" He tried to make light of the darkness around him.

"At least tell me where you are."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You might want to open the door."

Chloe looked at the phone confused, then there was a knock on the door. She hurried off the sofa and over to the door so fast she knocked over her cup of coffee. "Oliver," Her smile dropped at the sight of a middle age man.

"I hope you like it." Oliver said as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

The man handed Chloe a huge box and a red ribbon. Then he disappeared. "Oliver."

"Till tomorrow night, watchtower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe's hands trembled as she broke the green seal on the envelope. Slowly she takes out the card that had his scent twined within its fibers, inhaling to take in the scent that she had missed a lot more than she'd ever admit. She turned the card over to read. **

**My Watchtower,**

**Tomorrow night is your night. In the box is a gift**

**of thanks for you for being on the other side of the line. **

**I hope that it's the right color and size. Be waiting**

**by the front door at our special time. Until then…**

**sweet dreams. **

**-Oliver-**

**She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. She could feel the tears as they swelled up to the banks of her eyes. It was a relief to know that these tears were not like the ones that she had cried so many times since Jimmy's death. These tears were tears of joy. Tears that just maybe there was a gleam of hope in her future. **

**Carefully she removed the ribbon from the package, lifting the top off she revealed a green strapless dress. She chuckled at the thought of Oliver picking it out, but then again, he probably had one of his employees to pick it out. **

**It was hard for Chloe to sleep after she opened the gift. At first she was so caught up in the surprise that she hadn't even realized that this gift meant Oliver was there in town somewhere close by. Just the thought that they were sharing the same sky at that very moment gave her chills. Was she really this happy that Oliver was back in town? Or was it just nice to know that not every one she had ever cared about, had forgotten about her?**

**The next evening Oliver stood in front of his mirror adjusting his black bow tie. The door to his room swung open and Bart entered. In his hand was an envelope. **

"**Here you go, Boss." He tossed it on the dresser and took a seat on the bed. **

"**Thanks." **

"**Have you found Lois or Clark yet?"**

"**No." Oliver dropped his head. He had spent the past months trying to locate both of them. "I need you to go to Gotham. I have a friend there that will put you up for the week. For some reason, Chloe thinks that Clark might be there."**

**Bart stood up at the sound of her name. "Chloe?"**

"**Yeah. I've been sort of talking to her on the phone lately."**

"**Sort of?"**

**Oliver turned to Bart with a sparkle in his eyes, and a smile that lit up his whole face. "Don't sound so surprise."**

**Bart took a deep breath letting out a sigh. "So your feeling her?"**

"**Excuse me."**

"**Do you like her?"**

"**Chloe is a dear friend that has helped me through a very difficult time in my life. She deserve some light shined her way, don't you think."**

"**Without a doubt." Bart said. "Is she the reason you have on that monkey suite?" **

**Oliver laughed. "Yeah." He pulled the jacket on. "I have something special planned for her tonight."**

"**Just don't hurt her, Oliver. Chloe deserves the finer things in life. She's not a normal girl."**

**Oliver fasten his gold cuff links. "You don't have to tell me how special she is."**

**Awkwardness filled the air as they stared at one another. **

"**So, you'll go to Gotham? My friends name is Bruce Wayne. He'll be expecting you."**

"**I'll report back as soon as I hear anything." **

"**Thanks, Bart."'**

**Bart walked over to the door, pausing. "Boss, take care of her."**

"**With my life." Oliver stated as Bart disappeared.**

**It was one am and Chloe stood outside the watchtower. Her hair layered in curls just above her shoulders, her make-up was as flawless as she was. The dress fit every curve of her tiny frame, and trailed down to just above the ground, with a split up the left side to the thigh. She waited like a young girl waiting on her date for the prom. **

**A white limo pulled up and she bit her bottom lip, just waiting for him to open the doors so she could see his beautiful face. **

"**Green looks very nice on you, Watchtower." A deep familiar voice said.**

**Chloe turned to see Oliver standing behind her. She wanted to run to him and pull him close, but all she could do was stare. Her mouth dropped open. He grinned as he closed the space between them.**

"**I've missed you, Chloe." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head.**

"**Oliver," Was all she could say.**


End file.
